


Second Boys Will Be First Choice

by Mr_MistyEyed



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Brendon is a SAVAGE, Brendon needs to stop, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Kid Fic, M/M, Mostly Fluff, So much fluff you might drown, Some angst, like seriously, some homophobic language, sorry bout that, yesss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MistyEyed/pseuds/Mr_MistyEyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Pete met Patrick, he was six years old. This is the story of them, all their ups and downs, and everything else that comes with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fic, so welcome!

Pete's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~  
The first time Pete met Patrick, he was six years old. His mother had taken him to his favorite park that Sunday, but despite it being a weekend, there weren't very many kids there at all. Except for one boy, sitting alone on the swings, who immediately caught Pete's attention. 

Pete, being one who liked to talk to people, made his way toward the small boy with the strawberry blonde hair. He sat down on the swing next to the boy. 

"Hi! I'm Pete!"

The boy looked up, startled, with wide blue-green eyes, and clearly hadn't been aware of Pete's presence until right then. He didn't say anything, so Pete spoke up again. 

"You're supposed to tell me you're name, silly"

"Oh, uh, P-Patrick"

"Hi Patrick, I'm Pete"

"I know. Y-you said that already"

"Oh"

Patrick smiled shyly up at Pete, and then looked right back down at his shoes. Patrick didn't like talking very much, Pete thought. 

"Do you want to go play over there with me?", Pete asked and motioned to the slides. "Slides are real fun. They're my favorite."

"Um, yeah, okay", Patrick giggled in response. 

Pete grabbed Patrick's hand and they ran off. 

They played the rest of the day together, until Pete's mom, who had been talking to Patrick's, called, "Peter! You need to stop playing now, it's a school night!"

Pete was sitting on the ground with Patrick. He said, "Sorry, 'Trick, I gotta go now." He got up to leave, but stopped and said, "Do you wanna be best friends forever?"

"Okay", Patrick said quietly. 

Pete ran off, in hopes that he would be able to see his new friend again soon. 

On the car ride back home, Pete said to his mom, "Momma I made a new friend today and his name is Patrick and we're gonna be best friends forever!"

"I know", his mother responded. "I was talking to Patrick's mom, and they just moved into town this week. Patrick is a year younger than you and will be starting at your school tomorrow."

"Pat's gonna be at my school?"

"Yes, and he doesn't know anyone else here, so make sure to show him around."

"Yes! After all, we are gonna be best friends forever"

 

Patrick's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
After Pete left, Patrick's mom drove Patrick back home. 

"Momma, I don't want to go to school."

"Patrick, you'll be fine"

"But I don't know anyone!"

"Pete will be there, you know Pete"

"Really? Yes! After all, he said we're gonna be best friends forever"

•••

The next day, Patrick's mom drove him to school. Patrick stepped nervously out of the car and into the school parking lot. 

He was very nervous, because the only person he knew was Pete, and Pete wasn't even in the same grade as he was. 

"Patrick! Hey!"

Patrick heard that familiar voice, and turned around to see Pete smiling obnoxiously and skipping towards him. 

"Hi Pete"

"We're still best friends forever right?"

"Of course we are Pete, why wouldn't we be?"

"I was just making sure. Let's go inside, 'Trick"

The rest of the day went by, Patrick only getting to see Pete after school, where they played during the evening. 

The days went by quickly, and they both made new friends, one of them being a boy named Brendon, who always seemed to be holding another boy, Ryan's, hand. Patrick's pretty sure their hands are actually attached to each other's. 

They also became friends with two boys named Tyler and Josh. Tyler refused to eat anything besides Taco Bell, and Josh was always trying to color his hair with markers. 

•••

 

Pete's POV  
~~~~~~~~~  
The days passed, and those days turned to years. 

Although Pete and Patrick didn't get to see each other often during school and both made new friends, both boys still remained extremely close. 

They would watch movies together on the couch, bodies pressed up against each other, and for the first time, when Pete was fifteen years old, he realized how beautiful Patrick's eyes were. 

Well actually, it was actually Patrick as a whole that was beautiful- No no no no no... Pete DEFINITELY did NOT have a crush on Patrick. Pete liked girls. 

He tried to think of girls in his grade that we're pretty... Ashlee... Ashlee was pretty, right? And Meagan. And Patrick- NO. PETE DID NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON A BOY. Did he?

"Pete, why are you staring at me?"

"I don't- I w-wasn't staring at you"

"Peter, you were definitely staring at me"

"Um. I have to go."

"We haven't even finished the movie!"

Pete got up without saying anything. 

"Pete, come back!"

Pete walked out the door and ran all the way back to his home, leaving Patrick on the couch, alone and confused.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo guess who decided to be productive and write the next chapter? Enjoy!

Pete's POV  
~~~~~~~~~  
Pete got back to his house after a few minutes and locked himself in his room. 

He didn't sleep that night. 

He stayed awake all night, lost in his thoughts. 

He didn't have a crush on Patrick. He didn't like boys. That was wrong. At least, that's what everybody told him. 

He just...happened to like the way Patrick looked. That's all. Pete wasn't gay. Not one bit. 

But he had never had a crush on a girl, so how would he know? He had never particularly liked girls. 

That's because no girls looked like Patrick-NO. STOP PETE. YOU DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON PATRICK. 

Pete didn't know what to think anymore. 

•••

Pete went to school the next day, on no breakfast and no sleep. 

Patrick walked up to him and immediately noticed that something was off about Pete. 

"Hey Pete, you don't look so great"

Pete avoided looking at Patrick's face and simply responded with a "Yep" and turned away. 

Patrick gave Pete a concerned look and shrugged it off. 

Face it, Pete thought, you do have a crush on Patrick. 

Pete didn't talk to Patrick for the rest of the day. 

He tried to get over the crush that he DEFINITELY DIDN'T HAVE ON PATRICK, with no luck. 

So Pete decided to go to the expert. 

"Hey Brendon"

"Yo Petey Pete"

"What the fuck, don't call me that"

"Okay Peter Boy"

"Holy shit Brendon, I just need to ask you a question"

"'Kay then"

"Okay so I kind of have a crush- well not really, but kind of, and-"

"You're finally admitting you like Patrick?"

"HOW'D YOU KNOW?"

"Oh come on, have you seen the way you look at him?"

Pete didn't think he'd made it that obvious. 

"But, like, I have a crush on a boy. Isn't that, like, weird?"

"Pete", Brendon said seriously. "I could care less about whether you like girls or boys. It doesn't matter to me. I mean, I've been desperately in love with Ryan Ross for how long now?"

"You have?"

"I SWEAR, Peter, you are so oblivious sometimes"

"Well-"

"Here. How 'bout this. If I tell Ryan that I like him, you'll have go tell your Patty Boy over there."

"What? I can't tell Patrick! He's my best friend! He'll hate me forever!"

"I don't know about that..."

"Sorry Brendon, but I JUST CAN'T DO THAT"

"Suit yourself"

"But, well, thanks for the advice."

"No problem, Pete-o"

"Shut the fuck up"

Patrick's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patrick didn't know why Pete was avoiding him. Was it his fault? Did he do something? 

_Oh god_ , he thought. _I did something wrong and now Pete won't talk to me and he'll hate me forever._

_Shut up, Patrick, you didn't do anything_. 

_Yes I did. I don't know what I did but now Pete hates me and he'll never talk to me again._

That evening, Patrick was alone in his room. His phone buzzed. Josh was calling him. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Patrick. Uh, Spooky Jim here. I-I um, wanted to ask you a question."

"Go ahead"

"S-so, have you ever had liked anyone...like...LIKE liked them?"

"Well, I mean I liked this girl named Elisa last year, but not that much so I don't think that counts..."

"Well...I kind of like someone"

"Oh my...who is it? What's her name? Tell me all about her!"

"Well um...that's-that's the thing." Josh laughed nervously. "It's, uh, well...Tyler."

Patrick didn't say anything. 

"Oh my gosh, please don't hate me. I'm sorry, I know it's weird, just please-"

"It's not that weird, Josh. You should tell him how you feel. He might like you back, you never know."

"Thanks, Pat"

Josh hung up the phone. 

Having a crush on your best friend wasn't that weird, although it was pretty cliché, Patrick though. 

Wait. 

What?

Patrick thought for a while. 

Did Patrick have a crush on HIS best friend?

Did Patrick like Pete?

He and Pete had been best friends for as long as he could remember, and they were always unusually close for two platonic friends. 

Did he like Pete?

He liked Pete. 

Patrick liked Pete.

And he had no idea how to handle it. On top of that, Pete probably hated him right now, and telling Pete that he'd had a crush on him would make things even weirder between them. 

He had just told Josh to talk to Tyler about the crush that he had on him, but now Patrick realized how difficult that actually could be. 

He couldn't tell Pete. 

It was just a silly little crush. People get over crushes right? Patrick liked Elisa last year, and now he had no desire to be with her whatsoever. 

But Patrick had known Pete for years. He could tell this was going to be different. 

And it wasn't going to be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know where exactly this fic is going, so if you have ideas, please comment below and I might use them!


	3. Three

Patrick's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patrick arrived at school the next morning, but didn't bother to wait for Pete. Pete probably wouldn't care. 

"Patrick!"

He heard a voice that sounded a whole lot like Pete's coming from behind him. He turned around. 

It was Pete. 

"Hey, 'Trick, wait up!"

Patrick thought that Pete didn't want to talk to him. What was going on?

"Hey Patrick"

"Pete, what the hell?"

"What?" Pete looked confused. 

"You ignored me all of yesterday, and today you just come in and start talking to me again like nothing happened"

"Oh. That."

"Why, though?"

"I can't...really tell you about that..."

"Why not? Pete, you always used to talk to me about everything, we were always able to talk about whatever was going on."

"I'm sorry , I just can't explain right now, but-"

"Forget it, Pete." Patrick walked away without another word.

Pete's POV  
~~~~~~~~~  
Pete felt really bad. Patrick was mad at him, and it was all his fault. Pete couldn't just tell Patrick how he felt...he just couldn't. 

Pete walked to class alone, trying to forget about what had happened just minutes before. He got to class and sat next to Tyler and Josh. That's when he noticed it. 

They were holding hands. 

Whoa. Wait. When did this happen. Were they...a couple now? 

"Hey um..." Pete coughed. 

"Oh yeah", Tyler laughed nervously. "Josh is my...uh, boyfriend now."

"Oh that's cool"

"Pete, you should get a girlfriend or something. You look lonely."

"Heh. Yeah, maybe. Or something"

Why couldn't it be that easy with him and Patrick?

The day continued to go by slowly. Pete had hoped to try to talk to Patrick at lunch, but he wasn't there.

"Pete"

Brendon seemed to be able to appear from nowhere sometimes. 

"Damn it Brendon, you just can't come up from behind people. You scare people sometimes"

"That's what I do"

"Brendon I swear..."

"Okay but how'd it go with your Patty Pat today?"

"Ugh...he's not talking to me"

"Y'all got to try and impress him"

"But-"

"Darken your clothes. Strike a violent pose."

"That rhymed"

"I didn't even realize that...it should be a song lyric..."

"But what about Patrick?"

"Oh yeah"

"I'm pretty sure he still hates me. Like a lot"

"Leave it to me, Pete. Trust me."

"Brendon, do you know how many things you've ruined because we were supposed to 'trust you'?"

"Believe me. I can do this."

Patrick's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patrick had been eating lunch in the band room for the past few days. He didn't want to talk to Pete. 

They had been growing apart during the last month, and now there were things that Pete couldn't tell him. As if he didn't trust Patrick anymore. 

Patrick was sitting quietly with two boys named Frank and Gerard. He was pretty sure there was something going on between them besides just friendship. 

Patrick didn't feel like eating today.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash behind them. 

"HOLY SHIT", Frank screamed. He usually wasn't very loud at all. 

Patrick turned around to find Brendon on the ground, on top of a pile of tipped over snare drums. 

"That wasn't me", he said. 

"Brendon what the fuck just happened...", Patrick said

"I needed to talk to you"

"Okay..." 

Patrick stood up as Brendon got his shit together and fixed the drums. 

He dragged Patrick out into the hallway.

"So what's going on between you and Pete?", he asked immediately. 

"I don't even know anymore..."

"Oh"

"Why do you even need to know?"

"Because Pete has a crush on you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd that go? Sorry to kinda leave you on the edge there, frens


	4. Four

Patrick's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
"WHAT?"

"Yep"

"You...you can't be serious"

"But I am. Pete likes you."

"I...you...must be mistaken"

Patrick thought Pete hated him. Right? RIGHT? But it turns out, it's the complete opposite. Brendon is never right about things. How would he know?

"Nope!", Brendon said cheerfully. 

Patrick simply walked away. He needed time to think. 

He didn't talk to Pete for the rest of the day. 

How would Brendon know that Patrick liked him? Pete was straight, wasn't he? Brendon probably was just misjudging the situation. 

But...Patrick liked Pete, and now Pete (maybe) likes him back? 

He was very confused. 

Pete's POV  
~~~~~~~~~  
Later that night, Pete's phone buzzed. It was a text from Brendon. 

Brendon: yo peet gues what

Pete: what did u do this time cause i swear

Brendon: i told patrikc

Pete: WHAT

Brendon: ye now he nkows u lik e him 

Pete: THE FUCK

Pete: WHY

Brendon: cause u wernt goin to do anyhting so idid 

Pete: well now what

Brendon: juts wait petre

Brendon: you neve r know

Pete: brenond i swear

Pete: wait did he say anything abot it

Brendon: he just loked rly confusd

Pete: great

Pete: just what i needed

Pete: fuck my life

Patrick's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day, Patrick went through his day without trying to talk to Pete. He ate lunch in the band room with Frank and Gerard. 

It was Pete who spoke up first. 

Pete reluctantly walked into the band room to find Patrick sitting there. He tripped over a music stand and knocked it over. 

"Patrick, why do you always invite all of your weird friends in here to come and break shit?", Gerard said, smiling a bit. 

_"I_ don't invite them"

"Hey, um, Patrick. Uh...", Pete mumbled. 

Patrick stood up and walked out the door. Pete followed. 

"Pete? Is it true?"

"Brendon. He...told you."

"But, is it true?"

"I-I...yeah."

"I, um, kinda thought that you hated me. You stopped talking to me."

"God, Patrick, no... I don't hate you. Like at all. I just needed some time to like...figure shit out, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"'Trick, I'm sorry. I don't hate you. I don't think I could ever hate you.."

"Thanks, Pete", Patrick smiled shyly. 

"I...just...god, I'm making this so awkward, I-"

They heard footsteps behind them, and then an all too familiar voice called out,

"FUCKING FAGGOTS"

Patrick turned around nervously to see none other than Shane Morris- the stereotypical jock senior, who probably had like three girlfriends. And as Pete was a junior and Patrick was a sophomore, and both were considered to be "losers", they were perfect for Shane to pick on. 

Shane grabbed Patrick's shoulder and shoved him into the wall. Shane punched his mouth and he could feel his lip split. He fell onto the ground and as he tried to get up, Shane pushed Pete to the ground and yelled, 

"You emo piece of shit! You're gonna go home and kill yourself? Or do you want me to do that for you?"

Patrick got shoved back onto the ground. Shane kicked him, and his vision started to get blurry.

"P-Pete", he cried. 

"I DON'T WANT ANY FAGGOTS IN MY SCHOOL! YOU HEAR?"

Shane kicked Patrick in the head one last time and everything went black.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter BUT A LOT HAPPENS I CAN PROMISE YOU THAT

Patrick's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patrick's head was spinning. Everything was black. His ears were ringing. He could hear what sounded like voices...echoed, far away voices. 

"Patrick...please..."

Was it Pete? Where were they? He tried to open his eyes. It was too bright. 

"...'Trick...please wake up..."

Patrick opened his eyes to see Pete sitting down next to him. They were in Pete's house, on his bed. 

"How...how did I get here?"

"That doesn't matter right now"

"Pete..."

Then the tears started. 

"I'm so-I'm so sorry", Patrick sniffed. 

"Patrick. Listen to me. None of this is your fault."

"I know...I just...feel like I should be sorry"

"Patrick, I should be the one who's apologizing. I just...fuck everything up all the time."

"No you don't, Pete, you-"

Suddenly, Pete's lips were on his. Their lips fit together, like a puzzle, like it was always meant to be this way, and in a way, it was. The kiss was short, and when they parted, Patrick looked into Pete's eyes. Pete looked down. 

"I'm- I'm sorry...if you...you didn't...", he stuttered. 

Patrick captured Pete's lips again. In that short moment, it was as if everything was right, as it was supposed to be. When Patrick pulled away, Pete looked into his eyes this time. 

"Thank you Patrick"

"For what?" Patrick wasn't sure what he had done that Pete was grateful for 

"For being Patrick."

Patrick's head still hurt, but he ignored it. He leaned into Pete, and almost instantly fell asleep. 

 

Pete's POV  
~~~~~~~~~  
Patrick had kissed him. He had kissed Patrick. Patrick was leaning against him, asleep. He let Patrick sleep. He needed it. 

God, he loved Patrick. 

Patrick looked so adorable when he was asleep. Pete wanted it to be like this forever, just him and Patrick, with nobody else in their way. 

Pete all of a sudden felt very tired too. He wrapped his arms around Patrick and let sleep get the best of him. 

God, he loved Patrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very cliche wow wow


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Chapter 6 was supposed to be longer, but I split it into two, so the next part will be up today or tomorrow.

Pete's POV  
~~~~~~~~~  
Pete woke up. It was dark outside. He checked his phone. 11:28pm. He felt something warm next to him. 

It was Patrick. 

Pete had almost forgotten about what had happened earlier. Wow, a lot had happened that day. They had gotten beat up, and then Pete kissed Patrick, and Patrick had kissed him back. 

Pete didn't know what to think. 

Patrick was still asleep, curled up into his side.

Tomorrow was Saturday, so he didn't have to go to school and he could just be with Patrick all day. 

Pete decided he wasn't very tired, so he just laid there with his eyes closed , listening to Patrick's steady breathing. 

•••

Pete opened his eyes. It was light outside. He must have fallen asleep. He poked Patrick's side. Patrick stirred and opened his eyes. 

"Hm?"

"Hey Patrick."

Patrick looked startled, like he didn't remember what had happened. 

"Where...why...oh."

"Heh. Yeah. So that happened yesterday. Um."

"Hey Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

Pete smiled. Patrick smiled back. Pete leaned into Patrick. Everything was quiet, but it was a comfortable silence. Pete spoke up. 

"Now what? Are we..."

"Boyfriends? I guess so."

"Hey Patrick?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too"

They spent the whole day together. Pete's parents weren't home, so they were alone, just the two of them. Patrick's head felt much better. 

Patrick's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patrick was sitting on the couch with Pete. Suddenly, Pete's phone rang. 

"It's Brendon."

Pete picked up the phone. 

"Hello?...Yeah I did!...He's here now...No, holy shit Brendon...Really?  
When?...okay then...fuck you"

"Um, what was that about"

"He asked about what happened with us, 'cause, you know, I had to carry you out of school after they knocked you out"

"You carried me?"

"Heh...yeah"

"Wow...thanks Pete"

"Oh, and also Brendon's decided he's gonna talk to Ryan on Monday, finally"

"It's been long enough"

"Um, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

What did Patrick want to do? Patrick wanted to spend the entire day with Pete, because he loved him like he had never loved anyone else before. Patrick wanted to lay on the couch with Pete, and watch all of their favorite movies, and then cry together when they got to the sad parts, but they wouldn't judge each other, because they wouldn't care. Patrick didn't care what they did, he just wanted to do it with Pete, because Pete understood him like no one else did. God, he was so cliché. 

"Patrick?"

"Um...we could uh..." Patrick had gotten lost in his own thoughts. 

"Let's do that"

"What?"

Shit. Had he said all that out loud?

"What you said there. Let's do that."

Well fuck. He had said it out loud. Patrick laughed nervously. 

"Heh. Um, I... actually didn't mean to say that out loud so..."

"That just makes it even cuter" Pete pressed a kiss to Patrick's cheek. 

They spent the day together, just the two of them, and for a while, everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I have the next two chapters planned out, and they'll both be pretty exciting, so...yup.


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't think I'd actually finish this whole chapter today, but I did, and it's pretty exciting.

Pete's POV  
~~~~~~~~~  
It was Monday morning, and Pete was dreading going to school. After Friday, nobody had known that Pete and Patrick were dating, except for Brendon. They had decided to keep it a secret for the sake of their safety, so they didn't get murdered by Shane. 

"Pete!"

He heard a familiar voice call out. He turned around to face Patrick. They just stood there for a while, just staring at each other, for longer than they should have, but Patrick's eyes were Pete's favorite thing in the world. 

"Let us go in, shall we?"

"Pete, nobody talks like that"

"I do. Get used to it"

They got in and Pete saw Patrick tense up. Not too far down the hallway was Shane Morris. Pete grabbed Patrick's arm and led him around the corner into the bathroom. 

"Pete, I don't want to have to deal with this for the rest of the year. I hate Shane."

"'Trick, I know. But, we kind of don't have a choice."

Patrick looked like he was about to cry. 

"I hate Shane. I hate school. I hate everything."

"Patrick...'Trick...please...we've got to make it through this year. We can do this. Together."

"O-okay" Patrick sniffed. 

Just then, Brendon burst through the door. 

"Boy. Man. Dude. Mate. I'm gonna DO IT. I'M GONNA ASK HIM...oh. I see you're...having a moment...uh-"

"No, it's fine", Patrick laughed softly. 

"You're finally gonna talk to Ryan?", Pete asked. 

"Yep!" Brendon skipped away. 

"Hey, let's follow him...see what happens", Pete said. 

They walked down the hallway, managed to avoid Shane, and caught up with Brendon. Brendon was skipping down the hallway, not looking where he was going, and accidentally tackled Frank Iero to the floor. 

"Fuck. Sorry. You're like four feet tall. Did I kill you? I hope not." 

"No, I'm-I'm good." Frank got up and brushed himself off. 

Pete looked ahead of Brendon, who was still sitting on the ground, looking disappointed, and saw Ryan. Ryan was obviously staring at Brendon, and he laughed a little at Brendon's clumsiness. 

Brendon stood up and looked at Ryan. He walked over to him. 

"Patrick, let's follow him", Pete said. "I wanna see if he's a complete mess in front of Ryan"

Brendon stood in front of Ryan, looking incredibly awkward. 

"Hey um, uh I noticed you... uh, staring at me...a lot...no, that sounds weird... can I start over?"

Pete had never seen Brendon at a loss for words before. He was usually so energetic and hyper and always had something to say, even if it didn't make any sense. 

Ryan didn't say anything so Brendon started rambling again. 

"I was...just wondering if, uh... you... wanted to...um... I JUST REALLY LIKE YOU OKAY AND I THINK YOU'RE HOT" 

"Um", was the only thing Ryan could say. 

"Pleasegooutwithme", Brendon said, which ended up sounding like one word, rather than five.

"Alright. Also I kinda, uh, like you too."

Brendon walked over to Pete and Patrick. 

"I totally nailed that."

Patrick's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Over the next few days, Brendon and Ryan had somehow become more of a cliché couple than Pete and Patrick were. They would hold hands everywhere they went, and Patrick had even spotted them making out in the bathroom on multiple occasions. 

A few weeks later, Patrick was walking to school with Tyler, since Pete was out sick that day. It was 7 in the morning, but for some reason, Tyler had a Taco Bell cheesy gordita in his hand. 

Tyler turned the corner to get to his class, and Patrick was walking alone. 

Then Patrick saw him. 

Shane Morris. 

"Hey, your _boyfriend_ isn't here to protect you today, is he?", Shane sneered. 

Patrick kept his head down and walked faster. 

"Hey! Fag! I'm talking to you!" Patrick cringed at the name. 

"Shut the fuck up, Shane", Patrick said, barely loud enough to hear. But Shane did. 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?" Shane grabbed Patrick's shoulder and slammed him into a locker. Everything got a bit blurry. 

Pete was always there for Patrick, to tell Shane off, to fight back, but not today. Patrick just wanted to curl up in a ball and die right now. 

"HEY!", a voice screamed. But it wasn't Shane. Patrick turned around. It was Brendon. 

"Yeah, you Shane." Brendon was mad. "What makes you think that you can go around and do this to people? Do you have any actual feelings? Patrick didn't do anything to you, did he? Yet you go around and throw him down like he's trash. You, my friend, are the one who's trash. Patrick is talented as fuck, and he's gonna go places. And I sure as hell ain't the one who's gonna be working as a drug dealer in the McDonald's bathroom. Maybe you should stop being such an ignorant douche bag and grow the fuck up."

And with that, Brendon kicked Shane Morris in the balls, grabbed Patrick's arm, and walked to class, like nothing had happened. 

"Bren-Brendon, you uh...wow." Patrick didn't know what to say. 

"You're welcome. Just doin' my job."

•••

That day, in a way, was kind of monumental, because after what had happened that morning, Shane or his friends never really bother them anymore. There was often a bit of name calling, or they would get shoved out of the way, but Shane was afraid of Brendon, so he didn't really mess with them anymore. 

Somehow, Pete and Patrick managed to make it through that year alive. A lot of shit had happened, but they worked through it together, so it was all okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The last chapter is going to be an epilogue, so stay tuned! Hopefully I'll be able to write it soon, because school ends Monday so I'll have time.


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The last chapter. AAAAAAAAAH

(This chapter will actually be in first person this time)

Nine Years Later

Pete's POV  
~~~~~~~~  
This is it. 

Today's the day. 

I'm finally going to do it. 

I bought a ring. 

I'm taking him out. 

And I sure as hell hope he'll say yes. 

Patrick's been my boyfriend for nine years now. We've only gotten in one real fight. We've gotten through everything that has come out way, and we've done it together. I think that says something about us. 

Ryan and Brendon got married almost two years ago. 

Tyler and Josh are engaged. 

And I'm pretty sure Gerard and Frank have been married for a while now, though I didn't go to their wedding, since I don't know them that well. 

I think it's our turn. 

Since Patrick lives with me, it was difficult to find time to sneak out and go shopping for a ring. The one I got is simple, just a silver band a small, simple diamond in the center. I know Patrick will like it. Well, I hope he does, at least. 

I'm taking Patrick to some really fancy place across the city. We've gotten dressed up and I'm driving him there. 

We get to the restaurant, and I'm practically shaking I'm so nervous. We get a table on the balcony, which is really nice since you can see the Chicago skyline. 

We order our food, and I'm pretty sure I'm sweating. Like a lot. I hope Patrick hasn't suspected anything. 

The food is actually really delicious. 

Once we finish, I figure now is the best time to propose. God, I'm so nervous. What if he says no? He won't. Will he?

"Patrick. I want to talk to you."

"Um...okay."

I'm shaking right now. I get down on one knee. I take Patrick's hands in mine. 

"Patrick. Oh my god. Where do I start? It's been...wow...nineteen years since we both met. Nine since we started dating. We've made it through everything together. And Patrick, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Stay with me... stay until the day I stop existing."

I take the small black box out of my pocket. "Patrick Martin Stump, will you marry me?"

At this point, we're both crying. Patrick let's out a shaky breath. I'm so nervous right now. I can't stop crying. Then, Patrick speaks up. 

"Yes! Yes I will, Pete!" He pulls me up. 

My lips are on his. I'm pretty sure everyone is cheering, but the only thing I can focus on right now is Patrick. He's all that matters to me right now. 

God, Patrick is so perfect. 

Everything right now is perfect. 

And I couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who stuck with me through this whole fic. I hope you enjoyed the ending, because I was smiling the whole time while I wrote it. Also, since I'm finished with this fic, give me suggestions: what should I write about next?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comment your opinion, as this is my first fic and I don't know if I'm doing this right


End file.
